


Hawaiian Shirts and Coffee

by Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Piper makes a great Gina, The jimmy jab games, b99 au, i got way too into this as an au concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch/pseuds/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch
Summary: Nico has to talk to as many people as he can without them recognising him. Person number four, if he can mange to get through the conversation without falling apart, is Will Solace, someone he maybe, sort of, has a tiny bit of a crush on.Brooklyn 99 Jimmy Jab Games AU





	Hawaiian Shirts and Coffee

Nico wasn't sure how it started. He wasn't in the room at the time, and even if he had been he tended to tune out a lot of what the others said. He figured it probably started as a stupid comment made by one of them, probably Percy or Leo, that another of them (probably Piper in this case) took it seriously and then it was all going too far and suddenly Nico was rooting through lost and found for items that would prove that he was the sneakiest.

He didn't usually get involved in the Jimmy Jab games, and he hadn't thought he was involved this time since he'd pointedly not been involved in eating old fridge food and gone to get coffee (proper fresh not month old coffee) instead. But then he got back and suddenly he was drafted in and he had his pride to think of. He didn't care what Jackson thought, he was the best damn undercover office in the precinct.

And apparently the most childish.

He found the brightest, most offensive Hawaiian shirt he'd ever seen. It looked reasonably clean so he put it on over his comfortingly black fade-into-the-background top. A pastel baseball cap and a pair of questionable slatted glasses in neon green completed his disguise. Jackson thought he was the sneakiest did he? Yeah right.

He challenged himself by talking to Connor, then Travis then finally Cecil which put him at a tie with Percy. Annabeth had managed two with a fake baby bump, which was respectable enough to keep her in the running. Reyna had fallen at the first hurdle after practically macing a guy who called who her sweetheart. Understandable, but it did lessen the competition.

He was approaching the desk to talk to Austin - making it four and his win - when Will Solace came through the front door. Nico wasn't usually nosy and he didn't make it his business to know any more than was necessary about his co-workers or their respective partners or various family members. But he knew about William Solace who was Austin's brother, and a doctor and probably cared for sick puppies in his free time.

He probably also had a partner which made the fact Nico had a slight crush on him even more embarrassing.

Will caught sight of Nico before Nico could turn away and ambushed him before he could get to Austin.

"Hey," he said with a grin. "Weird question but do you have any knowledge about coffee? I'm trying to settle an argument with my brother," he nodded over at Austin, who was watching the exchange with mild disinterest. Austin could be guaranteed to be polite and courteous and not at all interested in getting involved in anything outside his job unless it was actual violence. He spent a lot of time composing jazz music in his head and had way too many views on youtube to not be thinking about giving up his day job.

Nico knew way too much about Austin. It was a side effect of wanting to know way too much about Austin's family. Okay one family member in particular.

"A little I guess," Nico said.

He knew a lot about coffee because he was a stereotype of an Italian.

"Okay so I work around the corner," Nico knew that, "and sometimes I meet my brother for coffee."

Nico knew that too. Oh god he was a stalker. Nico was an actual stalker he was going to have to get one of the guys to arrest him.

"He thinks that that pretentious place with the grey walls and the indie bands is the best, but I think Olympian is the best, clearly, because its coffee doesn't taste like earth."

"I kind of agree with Austin," Nico said. He didn't have to lie, just because Will Solace was attractive and healed sick children and had a nice car. He was a grown up dammit.

"Shoot," Will said. "Well on to the next police officer then!"

Nico watched him go.

"Everyone else finished the round forever ago Nico," Austin called from the counter.

"How did you know it was me?"

"No one else looks at my brother that dopily."

Nico's stuttered non-answer was frankly embarrassing and he escaped back upstairs. Even with Austin recognising him, he still had Will making it four. 

"Will doesn't technically work here," Percy complained.

"He's around enough to recognise Nico," Piper said giving Nico's picture a little crown with a whiteboard pen. "I'll accept and Di Angelo wins this round which means he gets a bonus in the next."

Piper did a passable imitation of a horn tooting in celebration and moved on to the rules of the next competition: a race around the precinct. Nico managed to fall at the first hurdle: too distracted with Piper's comment that Will should have recognised him to notice a road block which knocked him off his feet which was the second embarassing thing to happen to him in the space of a few minutes and made him swear to never join in with these stupid games ever again.

While Nico limped back to his desk, Percy's elevator bad luck meant, to everyone's surprise, Annabeth won.

And then the Captain came back, and everyone moved on, the games were forgotten.

Almost.

The next morning when he got into work there was a coffee waiting for him from the "that pretentious place with the grey walls and the indie bands". It had Nico's name on and a phone number scribbled underneath. Austin gave it to him with a roll of his eyes and a clarification that it definitely was not from him.

Nico couldn't quite keep the pleased smile from his face when he got upstairs which made Piper pounce and somehow the story got to be the latest big development despite the murder case and several robberies they had open. Reyna punched him in the shoulder which was her version of congratulations. Percy gave some questionable dating tips about using take out to fake being a good cook. Then he frowned.

"Hold on," he said. "If Will recognised Di Angelo that means we tied!"

"Let it go Jackson," Reyna said.

"Rematch!" Percy called as everyone else wandered off, rolling their eyes. "I want a rematch!"

Nico just took a sip of coffee. Victory (and phone numbers of cute doctors) tasted sweet.


End file.
